ABSTRACT/PROJECTSUMMARY-OVERALL TheOregonNationalPrimateResearchCenter(ONPRC),locatedontheWestCampusofOregonHealth& ScienceUniversity(OHSU),requestsfundstorenewgrantP51-OD011092forthenextfive-yearperiod(May 1,2019-April30,2024).Currentlyinits59thyearofoperation,theONPRChasservedabroadrangeoflocal, regional,andnationalinvestigatorsperformingbiomedicalresearchinnonhumanprimate(NHP)modelswith thegoalofimprovinghumanhealth.ThegoalsforthenextfundingperiodarereflectedinthefollowingSpecific Aims:1)Conductstate-of-the-artresearchthatadvancesunderstandingofcausesandthedevelopmentof preventions,treatments,andcuresfordebilitatinghumandiseases;?2)ProvideexceptionalNHPexpertiseand servicestoresearchersatthelocal,regional,andnationallevelstoadvanceNIH-andotherfederally- supportedresearchprograms;?3)Pursuethehigheststandardsofhumaneandresponsibleanimalcare;?and4) MentorandtrainthenextgenerationoftranslationalNHPresearchersandeducatethepublicaboutthe importanceofbiomedicalresearch.Toaccomplishtheseaims,supportisrequestedinsevenbroadareas. Theseareasare:(1)Administration,whichprovidestheadministrativeandservicesupportrequiredforall aspectsoftheONPRC(Governance,Director?sOffice,BusinessServices,Facilities,Improvementsand Modernization,InformationSystems,ResearchLibrary,andResearchSafety);?(2)AnimalServices[Resources &Logistics,Operations,PathologyServices,SurgicalServices,BehavioralServices,EducationandTraining, ClinicalMedicine,andNHPResources(Obese,Aging,InfectiousDisease,andJapaneseMacaque)];?(3)Core ScienceServices[ResearchCores(AssistedReproductiveTechnologies,Bioinformatics&Biostatistics, EndocrineTechnologies,FlowCytometry,IntegratedPathology,MolecularTechnologies,MolecularVirology, MagneticResonanceImaging(MRI),andPrimateGenetics)];?(4)ScientificComponents,includingsupportfor ScientificDivisions(CardiometabolicHealth,Genetics,Neuroscience,Pathobiology&Immunology,and Reproductive&DevelopmentalSciences);?(5)PilotResearchProgram;?(6)OutreachandCommunity Engagement;?and(7)NPRCConsortium-BasedActivities. ONPRC?soverarchinggoalistodevelop,study,andshareNHPmodelsthatcaninformthecausesofhuman diseases,leadingtobetterpreventions,treatments,andcures.TheONPRCachievesthisgoalbysupporting translationalresearchandexpertiseinmodelsthatareprovidedlocally,regionally,andnationallyona collaborativebasis.Thehostinstitution,OHSU,recognizestheONPRCasoneoftheuniversity?s?topfive? strengthsandhaspledgedtocontinuesupportforprogrammaticintegrationandinfrastructuredevelopment.